To assess the toxicity of low dose, continous infusion taxol in combination with standard head and neck radiation therapy in patient with locally advanced, previously unirradiated head and neck squamous cell carcinoma. To determine the maximum tolerated dose of Taxol when given in this manner. To determine the plasma, and if specimen available, tissue Taxol levels achieved. To determine the effect of Taxol delivered in this manner on the tumor cell cycle distribution. There are two treatment arms to this study. Arm I is composed of patients deemed to be resectable, but still meet inclusion criteria. These patients will receive continuous infusion Taxol and at least 50 Gy of external beam radiation therapy before definitive surgery. Arm II is for patients deemed unresectable, and consists of continuous infusion taxol plus at least 70 Gy of radiation therapy with no planned surgery. Patients whose tumors have had less than a complete response to definitive chemotherapy and become fully resectable with acceptable morbidity will be considered for salvage surgery. Doses have been escalated in cohorts of three patients. Currently, treatment is being started at dose level 7 which is 17.0 mg/m2/d. One patient is under treatment at this dose level and is at Penn.